


About You

by yastaghr



Series: Our Skeleton Universe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Play, First Time, Light Bondage, Magic, Multi, Sansgoriel, Sub Sans, Toriel Doms, let me know if I missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Toriel explores how Sans gets aroused while he is tied to a chair.Set some time in the future from the main story. This is a drabble without (I hope) spoilers, but it comes from the period where they're just starting to explore intimacy. Just Toriel and Sans in this one. Probably counts as NSFW. Let me know if I missed anything or misrepresented any of this.





	About You

“Now, Sans, can you hear me?”

 

He nods, but with enough slowness to make her cautious. If tying him up like this had already triggered a sub state, she would have to be very careful about what she did.

 

“Answer aloud, if you please.”

 

After several seconds, a sound of vague affirmation emitted from his skull. Yes, he was decidedly out of it. 

 

“Good boy. Do you remember our word?”

 

Another assurance, this time slightly more solid. Toriel decided not to go as far as she had intended. Just arousal would be enough for today. Exploration only, not the full thing. That could wait for another time.

 

“Do not hesitate to use it. I do not want to push your boundaries today. Today is only about you. Learning about you. Knowing you. Arousing you.”

 

She stalked around to his right side and leant down. She breathed out a puff of magic, tinging it with her lust at seeing him tied up like this. His bones shivered and rattled faintly. A blue blush tinted at the ends of his humerus, collarbone, and the vertebrae of his neck.

 

“Today is about watching you grow. It is about how beautiful your bones are when touched by my magic.”

 

She moved lower, breathing purposefully over every vertebrae and rib. Once finished, she admired him for a moment. Then she swiped her tongue quickly up his coccyx. 

 

“It is about how marvelous you taste. It is about the salt of your sweat and the chalk of your bones. It is about how the tip of your spine fans out into your coccyx.”

 

A languid pass of tongue followed this. She moved slowly upward, each word punctuated by another lick to his vertebrae.

 

“It. Is. About. Your. Beauty. Your. Slight. Frame. Your. Shallow. Ribcage. Your. Gorgeous. Bones.”

 

She paused, and then wrapped her whole mouth around his spine and sucked. He jerked, but as she ran her tongue up and down his spine he began to moan. She smiled, moving on to his ribs. Her tongue darted over them all, and she let her teeth scrape just a little on his shoulder blades. He was panting by the time she finished, his sockets so fuzzed out they were almost the same shade as the surrounding socket.

 

“It is about the haze over your eyes. It is about the pant of your breath. It is about your exquisite moans. It is about your slack and carefree smile.”

 

She kissed him, and he nuzzled back.

 

“It is about your perfection. It is about you.”

 

His skull tried to follow her as she backed away. Adorable, but not enough to persuade her to continue. This felt like more than enough excitement for today. His magic was racing along at a pace she deemed more than was acceptable. 

 

“All good things must come to an end, however, and that includes today. I’m going to untie your bonds now, Sans. Do you understand what I am saying?”

 

A whine was her only answer, but she smiled at it. He was coming out of it. She moved very slowly, exaggerating her caution to allow him time to wake up.

 

“Now now, I am not depriving you. Experiences like this should be savored, not rushed. Perhaps tomorrow we can continue. Would you like that?”

 

He nodded. His eye lights were coming back, and with them came exhaustion. He slumped the moment his bindings allowed him to do so. She brushed one hand across his cheek reverentially.

 

“You were wonderful today, Sans. I am indebted to you for allowing me to do this.”

 

He seemed to disagree. His words were a mumbled protest, “nuh. you di’ more.”

 

“Yes, but you trusted me. You gave me permission to do this, to watch you, to make you come undone. That was an immeasurable joy, and without you I could not have known it. Thank you.”

 

He blushed, burying his head in her dress skirts. Some habits never vanished, it would seem.

 

“love you.”

 

She lifted him up, sat in the chair he had just occupied, and settled him into her lap. Joyfully she began to pet him.

 

“I love you too, Sans.”


End file.
